


close together

by sieges



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, High School, M/M, Secret Relationship, originally posted on twitter but with a lil added stuff now, very silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sieges/pseuds/sieges
Summary: Why it's sometimes safer to stay in the closet. Literally.
Relationships: Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Comments: 10
Kudos: 299
Collections: SunaOsa





	close together

**Author's Note:**

> this is technically an old work but it was only posted on twt. i ended up being very fond of the story though and decided to post it here but with a few more added stuff because i have nothing else to offer sunaosa nation even though i'm incredibly grateful for reaching 300 kudos on all my early sunaosa fics (the ones that are 10k+ word count). thank you so much T^T
> 
> to those who dont follow me on twt but do check the sunaosa tag and see this, i hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> the prompt was: sunaosa + noseboops!

Study sessions never really turn out to be “study” sessions ever since Suna and Osamu got together three months back, much to Atsumu’s chagrin. The afternoon isn’t any different, their study-session-turned-make-out-session-instead, which Atsumu skillfully avoids from having enough experience playing third-wheel by climbing to the top bunk and putting on his noise-cancelling headphones. 

The afternoon isn’t any different and it _shouldn’t_ be, except it all goes awry when Osamu hears the familiar footsteps of his and Atsumu's mom climbing up the stairs and her voice yelling out their names.

"Fuck." Osamu hisses, pulling away from Suna. "My mom's comin' up."

Suna blinks, confused. "And?"

"Ya gotta hide."

"Why?"

"Just—I'll tell ya later."

"Later?"

Osamu doesn't have time to explain, so he just grabs Suna's arm and drags him to his and Atsumu's closet. It's big enough to fit a person or two inside, something the twins used to take advantage of whenever they'd have to play hide-and-seek with their cousins during reunions, but that was when they were around seven or eight, and now they're steadily approaching adulthood and gradually growing larger by the minute. It's ridiculously cramped inside and the wood creaks under their weight as Suna and Osamu try to fit themselves into the compact space. Their faces are only inches apart from one another, and though the closet is closed, the light seeping through the cracks is bright enough for them to see each other.

"Why are we hiding?" Suna demands.

"'Cause my mom doesn't know we're datin'," Osamu whispers. Upon seeing Suna's raised eyebrow, with disbelief etched on his face and a bit of hurt, Osamu hastily adds, "'S not what yer thinkin'. I just ain't allowed to date until after graduation."

“Why? What’d you do?”

Osamu scowls. “I didn’t do _nothin’._ It was all ‘Tsumu. Remember that disaster of a relationship he had with his ex?”

“The one who vandalized his shoe locker?”

“Yeah. Mom wasn’t happy ‘bout it and his poor decision-makin’ skills in choosing partners, so she banned the both of us from datin’ until we’re done with high school.”

“You didn’t do anything though,” Suna points out. 

Osamu just shrugs, except it’s a bit hard to do when they’re stuck in such a cramped space. “The perk of bein’ twins means ya share the same punishments.”

Even though this situation technically means Suna has the short end of the stick too since he’s dating Osamu, it doesn’t stop the younger from smiling wryly, like he finds it incredibly amusing. “You make me so grateful my parents got tired of just handling one kid.”

“For what it’s worth, it’s not like my parents asked for twins either.” 

“Hm. So you're sneaking behind their backs," Suna supplies. "Since when did you become such a rebel?"

"Dunno. When d’ya first kiss me again?"

Suna rolls his eyes. "Oh, screw off."

Osamu is about to say something else, but then he hears the door swing open and instantly falls quiet. 

"Atsumu," their mother says slowly. "Where's yer brother?"

It’s then that Osamu realizes the stupidity of his decision. Suna elbows him hard, aware of this too. "Idiot, why the fuck did you come in here with me?"

"I don't fuckin' know. I panicked,” Osamu hisses. “Now shaddap before we get caught."

"Oh." Atsumu pauses. There's no way Atsumu isn't going to out him, Osamu realizes with dread. Atsumu will tell on him, and then their mother is going to open the closet to find her son who she explicitly banned from dating with a boy that has swollen lips and who lacks anything remotely straight about him. (Case in point: his posture.) "He's in the closet."

Osamu closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He's screwed. They're both screwed. But so is Atsumu, because Osamu is definitely going to strangle that bastard when he gets the chance after his mom is done murdering him because Atsumu could've been a good brother for once and kept quiet, but he didn't, and Osamu hates him for that.

"Hey, hey," Suna suddenly murmurs, and Osamu lifts his head to see Suna pressing even closer to him, bumping his nose against Osamu's gently. "I can feel you getting worked up from here."

“‘Course I’m gettin’ worked up,” Osamu mutters. “I’m gonna kill him. No hesitation. I swear—”

Suna silences him with another touch on the nose. Atsumu's voice filters in again, continuing the conversation with their mom. "No, I didn’t do anythin’.” 

“Really now,” their mother says, clearly doubtful. 

“I swear I’m bein’ honest,” Atsumu insists. “I dunno why he's in the closet, but actually, y'know that 'comin' outta the closet' phrase gay people use? It's probably that."

"Atsumu, what the hell are ya talkin' 'bout?"

"He's in there 'cause he probably regrets comin' out to ya, since you put him on a datin' ban along with me," Atsumu explains. "So he's inside mopin' 'cause he wants to 'go back in the closet', when ya still didn't know anythin'."

That has to be the most ridiculous thing Osamu has ever heard Atsumu say. Unfortunately, Osamu has been blessed with a boyfriend with really shitty humor, because he can see how Suna is barely able to stifle a laugh at Atsumu's nonsense. A flash of panic surges through Osamu because his mom is still right outside, so he quickly covers Suna's mouth. Mimicking what Suna had done to him earlier, Osamu boops his nose against his boyfriend's, a silent plea to stay quiet. The laughter fades from the younger's body.

"Right," Their mom says, obviously thinking Atsumu is full of shit and that he’s giving one of the most pathetic excuses in history. She buys it regardless. "Anyways, I came here to tell you two that dinner's already ready. Tell Osamu that his food's gonna get cold if he doesn't... er, come outta the closet."

Osamu somehow manages to hold down the urge to bang his head against the wood from embarrassment. Atsumu hums an affirmative and Osamu hears the door to their room close.

Osamu lowers his hand. "We can get out now."

"Or we can stay." Osamu looks at him, eyebrow raised. Suna shrugs and presses a light peck to Osamu's lips. "Figured we could spare your brother from this for a few minutes. He did save your ass after all."

"I have dinner," He points out. "Think I'm ever gonna say no to food?"

"Aren't I enough?" 

"No."

Suna gives him a flat look and makes a move to push the door open. Osamu quickly grabs his wrist. 

"I'm kiddin'," he tells him. "Think I can stay here for a little longer. Just for ya. Ain't I a great boyfriend?"

Suna sniffles. "Not when you'd rather choose homecooked dinner over a three course meal right here."

"Hey, that's my mom's cookin' yer bashin'." Though he's amused at the thought of Suna calling himself a three course meal. Cocky behavior, but that's one of the many reasons why Osamu likes him so much. "Hey, Suna."

"What?"

"One day," says Osamu, his voice gentle. "I'll invite ya over dinner. With my parents."

The promise momentarily startles Suna, judging by the way his eyes widen in surprise. Then, "You're just trying to make up for the fact that you want me out."

"Not right now." Osamu tugs Suna closer, aware that Suna isn't actually offended. "C'mere."

Suna smiles. His nose brushes against Osamu's one last time before he closes in on a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i'm @inarizakicks on twitter!


End file.
